


HER DAUGHTER, HER MISTRESS

by Patty_Parker60



Series: SUBMISSIVE MOTHERS, DOMINANT DAUGHTERS [1]
Category: Original Work, original female characters - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Strapon, Daughter Dominates Her Mother, Duaghter Domme Mother Sub, F/F, Huge Strap-On, Lesbian Anal, Lesbian Anal Fuck, Lesbian Anal lncest, Lesbian Incest, Lust, Miss Bossy Britches, Mother Subbie, Mother-Daughter incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Jackie LuEllyn is a submissive Mother to Domme DaughterKayla, who is the quite anally-obsessed Mistress and aROUGH 'task-mistress





	HER DAUGHTER, HER MISTRESS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [misake_mai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=misake_mai), [ll72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [bi_furious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [DoubtLovesFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/gifts).

I've re-written this to make it longer and 'tighten up' the prose.  
My co-authors are two of the sexiest, most incredibly HOT Daughters  
on the planet, Karin and Karinna Parker!

by patty_parker60, and karin_n_karinna parker

incest, lesbian anal, strapon, fellatio, voluptuous mother, horny daughter,

daughter fucking her mother, dominance, daughter dominates mother

Jackie LuEllyn-44 yrs old, Mother of Kayla

Kayla LuEllyn- 20 yr old College Student

*ALL CHARACTERS ARE AT LEAST 18 YEARS OF AGE*

2000 hrs, Thursday Night

The passage of time has been “kind” to Jackie LuEllyn; PHYSICALLY,  
at least: Her 38EE bosoms are still quite firm for a Woman of 44 (and Mother  
of Three-they display a surprising lack of sag, despite their size and heaviness)…  
her behind, despite her prodigious hips, is big, well-shaped, and the envy of many  
women her age, and younger.

Her thighs are full and just a bit heavy, tapering to muscular calves and graceful ankles.  
She is brunette, of medium height, her hair, bearing a few streaks of gray, worn shoulder  
length. She is an attractive Woman, with fine, patrician features. Save for the crow’s feet  
framing her hazel eyes, she can pass for a Woman perhaps five or six years younger.  
Her middle is a bit soft and rounded, but pleasantly so.

Mistress Kayla, Her Daughter, is 20 years of age. She wears her light brown,  
sun-streaked locks shoulder length as well, tied in its customary pony-tail.  
She is taller than her Mom, with high cheekbones, slim but strong shoulders,  
long arms, and well-formed, slender thighs and legs. She is a college athlete  
(volleyball and softball) as was her Father. Her measurements are 32C-22-36.

She speaks to her Mother in a firm, no-nonsense tone, transforming from polite,  
well-behaved, eager to please College student, to dominant, fully in control ‘BOSSY BRITCHES'…

“On your KNEES, Mom,” she orders.

Jackie, naked and fresh from the shower, is quick to obey. Nakedness is a bit unusual  
for her: Mistress Kayla likes her to dress in corsets or suspenders, stockings, high heeled  
pumps, bra and pants. This a new, but exciting, change of pace.

As she kneels there, her preposterously large bosoms dangling like over-ripened  
melons, her equally cartoonish bum raised high and ready, The younger Woman is  
hard pressed to not leap upon this divine creature and ravish her like a wild beast.

Slave Jackie manages, just barely, to suppress the deep groan she feels rising from  
deep in her gut as her youngest daughter slips a pair of KY-slickened fingers into her  
raw, sore bum, preparing her for yet ANOTHER (the FOURTH of the day) rough,  
energetic anal-fucking…

Previously, approximately three hours ago (1700 hrs)

The elder LuEllyn has only been home a few minutes when Mistress  
Kayla joins her in the Master bedroom (where she and Kayla’s Dad  
sleep, and occasional fornicate) while she is preparing to undress after  
a long day at a fund-raiser for the homeless; she does so boldly, un-worried  
about being discovered, as her Dad is on an over-night trip in another state.

She is unclothed except for a pair of black thigh-highs, black leather knee-high  
boots with spike heels, a leather bra, and a 12” long, 4” thick black latex strapon  
affixed tightly to her slim middle.

There is no need to ask permission: by agreement, Jackie assumes the role of  
Parent outside of the bedroom, guiding her Daughter, as she did with her older  
offspring, through the trials and tribulations of young adulthood. In sexual matters,  
Kayla transitions to her role as BULLY as a duck does to water.

The twenty year old reaches out and with both hands begins slowly unbuttoning her  
mother's thin, white, tight high necked blouse. Once the blouse is unbuttoned, Kayla  
is able to feast her eyes on the lacy white bra she wears underneath, over-burdened by  
the EE-cup mammaries they are struggling to contain.

Kayla folds back the panels of the white blouse, unable to keep her hands off her  
mother for another second. She slides her warm right hand over the top of Jackie’s  
enormous, lace-encased left breast, rubbing her soft palm around the spot where  
the slave’s nipple thickens and blooms into a blunt, inch long, blunt pebbly nubbin,  
clearly visible against the thin white lace cup.

Jackie feels feverish, she trembles as her Daughter skillfully kneads, squeezes, and  
massages her sensitive teats. The twenty-year old smiles wickedly at her glassy-eyed  
mother, well aware of the effect her touch has on the submissive older Woman.

"You turn on quick, Mommie-kins. Don't you."

Jackie bites her lips in response, her head lolling lazily, reacting  
instinctively to her daughter’s lewd caresses. “Shall I take off my  
skirt, Mistress?,” she inquires, her voice thick with lust. Kayla nods  
permission, and as the horny youngest of her brood continues to fondle  
her, Jackie unzips her skirt, allowing it to pool at her feet, revealing her  
knock-out physique, clad in matching white suspender belt, stockings,  
and pearl-coloured high heels. She steps out of the discarded skirt in one  
motion, eager to begin their daily “session”...

Placing a hand on each of Jackie’s shoulders, Kayla guides her into a  
crouching position, face-level with her menacing hard-on…

Jackie’s red lips part to allow the fat rubber cock-tip to slide between  
them, clamping firmly down the thick “member”, her tongue swishes  
across the bulbous crown in a technique used often while servicing  
Kayla’s father…as she’s being fellated, the younger woman reaches  
down to cup and squeeze her mom’s lush bosoms, still cradled in her  
bra. Kayla presses forward, and Jackie relaxes her throat to allow the  
wicked faux penis to slide further in; deeper toward the juncture of her gullet.

The deep-throating action continues for a few minutes, until Jackie is fairly  
gagging, then she stands and kneels on the edge of the bed, presenting  
her sumptuous bottom to her daughter’s eager eyes. "Kayla, Darling…fuck  
Mommy’s ass, baby…fuck Mommy’s ass good.”

The Young Domme crosses the distance between them in a flash. A bit surprised  
at the ferociousness of her Mom’s tone, Kayla makes sure her foot-long, ebony  
strapon is sufficiently lubed, then nudges the fat tip between her lover’s big,  
plump, wide-splayed cheeks. Steady, firm pressure is the key to gaining entrance  
to Jackie’s loosened brown pucker, and Jackie sighs aloud, welcoming the girthy  
latex dong of her partner into her backside.

Kayla thrusts very slowly, letting her Mom get used the economy-sized intrusion.  
After twenty minutes or so, Kayla picks up the pace, relentlessly pumping easily in  
and out of Jackie’s flowered anus.

"Oh yes!" Jackie cries, biting the soft pillow hard, her watermelon-sized boobs  
wobbling and swinging wildly in their flimsy, lacy bra cups as she claws the  
bed-clothes, surrendering to her offspring’s insatiable anal lust. Jackie’s slender,  
red-tipped fingers spider-back along the sheets and up her left thigh; she presses  
them against her clitoris, rubbing her engorged button to satisfy her desperate  
cravings; her need to climax!...and climax!...and climax some more! She suspects,  
though, that her final spending is not imminent: Kayla’s stamina is peerless; sports  
and exercise have endowed the sexy beauty with incredible founts of energy to call upon.

"Uuuuuuh…ahhhh..." is all that Jackie can manage, and this in breathless, broken gasps.  
SO DEEP, a newly-awakened voice deep in her brain shouts, even as the impressive latex  
schlong persists in its inward trek. The thing is so GIRTHY, She is tantalizingly aware of  
the molded “veins” scraping along the sides of her protesting sphincter during each inward  
trek, and subsequent withdrawal.

After so many intrusions (at this point, TWO PREVIOUS), there is not as much pleasure as  
she is normally privileged to. The incredible soreness of what she’s certain is a pronounced  
anal prolapse; the incessant, rough buggery of her hapless inner fundament; the stinging  
at the top of the deep crease between her widely spread buttocks…despite all of this, the  
beleaguered Mother’s drooling cunt spasms and clenches at her juice-stained fingers,  
widely strumming at her straining, painfully erect clit.

Both women are very close to that final spend; they groan and thrash, Jackie firing  
her big, bubbly, crazily wobbling buttocks back and against her hard-pumping  
Mistress’s muscular, quivering thighs. The waves of intense energy sweep through  
the rutting, incestuous pair, their skin, their nerve endings crackle and sizzle, like  
a hot skillet left too long on a stove…then blissful NOTHINGNESS, as Mother and  
Daughter faint dead-away at the exact same time…


End file.
